Último momento
by JeRaLdine
Summary: Me acomode en la cama y cerré mis ojos pesadamente, sé que pronto estaré de nuevo a su lado: me sonreirá, besara y abrazara. Viviremos todo lo que no pudimos en esta vida, pero ahora no importa ya, al final siempre nos pertenecimos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling & WB, esto no se hace con fines económicos sólo imaginativos:)**

* * *

**Último momento**

Aquí estoy en una cama en el hospital San Mungo, recostada apenas unos centímetros separada de él, pero desearía poder restar esa distancia, tal vez estoy exagerando. Supongo que debería conformarme con permanecer en el mismo cuarto, una tibia sonrisa se adueña de mis labios al recordar mi triunfo al lograr convencer a los sanadores que eso era lo mejor para mí, que sólo podrían haberme alejado de él muerta. Ninguno de ellos pudo negarse, después de todo habíamos cambiado la historia del mundo mágico al pelear en la última batalla.

Los años pasan volando, mi cabello y el suyo ahora son plateados, ambos tenemos nietos y aunque el tiempo pase su mirada y la mía siguen siendo las mismas.

Harry sonrió y como colegiala me derretí al instante, sé que conoce todas las reacciones que en mi provoca. Tomó mi mano, sé que ha llegado el momento pero antes de partir de este mundo tengo que decirle mi más grande secreto.

Le mire a los ojos y dije: —Si te vas yo me iré contigo —esbozó una sonrisa, toda su cara esta arrugada como pasita, me perdí en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda y abrí mi alma dejando que descubriera lo que no permití que supiera antes. Su mirada se volvió tan intensa, acelerando mi viejo corazón y antes de que lo pronuncie el aprieta mi mano.

—No es necesario que lo digas con palabras siempre… — le interrumpí impidiéndole continuar.

—Se que no es necesario porque ya lo sabes, pero lo tengo que decir—mencione emocionada —…te amo.

Una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en su rostro, el respondió un simple —Yo también— para después recostarse en la cama.

Siento con dolor su pulso disminuir y antes de que de su último suspiro, me levante y tome su rostro, uniendo nuestros labios en el que será nuestro primer y último beso. Sus parpados caen, y yo bebí el mar de emociones que los invaden antes de ocultar sus ojos.

—Espérame pronto partiré hacia ti —manifesté y le escuche decir: "Te lo prometo".

Me acomode en la cama y cerré mis ojos pesadamente, sé que pronto estaré de nuevo a su lado: me sonreirá, besara y abrazara. Viviremos todo lo que no pudimos en esta vida, pero ahora no importa ya, al final siempre nos pertenecimos.

Siento como mi alma deja mi cuerpo, mi corazón late por última vez y lentamente me vi atraída por una brillante luz. Camine con paso decidido sé que al final me estará esperando, una promesa es una promesa.

Por muy extraño que suene llegue a los jardines de Hogwarts, mi segundo hogar, mire mis manos y mi cuerpo, traigo puesto el uniforme de la casa de los leones de la que me sentí muy orgullosa por haber pertenecido, con inusitada sorpresa me di cuenta que he vuelto a ser joven.

Y ahí en ese hermoso lugar, vi a la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore, los señores Weasley, con alegría note que están la mayoría de las personas que conocí en mi juventud, observe a mis padres; los abrase con amor y después de un rato ellos me sueltan sonriéndome como siempre lo habían hecho, entonces me sugieren que debo seguir caminando.

Por instantes dude en hacerlo, no quiero separarme de las personas que están aquí, pero al parecer quieren que siga, veo con curiosidad que me abren paso incitándome e indicándome el camino que debo seguir, es como si supieran que algo o alguien estuviera al final esperando por mí.

Mi pulso estalla al reconocer una figura en la distancia, sentí mis pies como gelatina, incapaces de dar un paso, pero eso no me detendría. — Es él…

Todo a mí alrededor pasa a segundo plano, lo único que importa es llegar. Mis ojos se abren por completo al ver a una joven pareja abrazarle con infinito cariño, el es esa persona a la que quiero llegar con desesperación.

No me puedo equivocar, no con él, no en ese instante, él es… mi amor.

La pareja rompe su estrecho abrazo y entonces pude verles con claridad. Él es un chico de cabello oscuro, moreno y dueño de unos lindos ojos castaños, ella una pelirroja, hermosa por donde la observes, con una mirada verde que derretiría a cualquiera, ambos me sonríen, como si me conocieran desde siempre, les devolví el gesto y contemple cómo se apartan dándole paso a él.

Mis ojos se llenan con su dulce y atrayente apariencia, su rostro se ilumina con esa sonrisa que sólo podría ser para mí, invitándome a acercarme. No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo pero mi cuerpo ha reaccionado solo, corro como lo hice desde la primera vez cuando me despetrificaron en segundo año.

— ¡Harry!

Siento sus brazos rodearme y estrecharme contra su cuerpo. —Te estaba esperando—susurró en mi oído

La felicidad explota en mi cuerpo, ninguno se detiene en más palabras. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y lo siguiente que siento es el peso de sus labios sobre los míos, es un beso lento que poco a poco va intensificándose, enrede mis manos en su nuca, acariciando sus mechones azabaches.

Nos separamos al oír los aplausos y las bullas, percibí mis mejillas arder pero mantuve mi sonrisa. Este es mi paraíso personal, el lugar donde están todos mis más queridas personas.

Ladee mi rostro y mire sus ojos verdes detrás de esas gafas tan particulares, el sonrió ampliamente musitando —Te amé, amo y amare más allá de la muerte.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias The Darkness Princess por tu ayuda & gracias a ustedes por leer (:**


End file.
